


出壳 by一棵裁缝

by thymeindeepforest



Series: 亚梅公寓pwp合集 [10]
Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4903486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thymeindeepforest/pseuds/thymeindeepforest





	出壳 by一棵裁缝

梅林躲在城墙的阴影里，他前面有一张小木桌，上面堆着一套亚瑟的盔甲，虽然梅林刻意慢慢地抛光桌上这堆东西，但这种少见的炎热天气还是让他出了一身汗，等他慢条斯理地忙活完，亚瑟气喘吁吁地走过来，梅林又马上递过去茶水，还给他擦了脸上的汗。  
“先上去准备洗澡吧，我还有一轮练习，很快。”亚瑟把杯子递回去，拔出刺进草地的剑开始最后一轮练习。梅林仰头喝光杯中亚瑟剩下的茶水，搬起小桌子走了。  
梅林今年只有十六岁，他真正成为王子的贴身仆从是在一年前，那时乌瑟认为十五岁的梅林已经足够大到能照顾王子的一切事务了，所以，从前只需要照顾王子起居的梅林如今也要给王子磨剑，喂马，刷鞋和抛光盔甲。新增加的项目的确让梅林兴奋了一阵子，可是这些繁杂的工作也渐渐让他十分痛苦——梅林常常想，要是自己永远十四岁就好了，不用每天这么累，可是他又不想让自己以外的人插手王子的生活，所以最后，梅林总会认认真真地完成每一件事情。  
亚瑟回来的时候梅林正要跨出浴桶，他向亚瑟招招手，指指一旁给他拿好的换洗衣物。亚瑟走过去亲亲梅林的嘴唇。梅林眼珠一转，又坐回浴桶里：“我和你一起洗，我再洗一遍。”说完两手扒住桶沿，下巴搁上面看王子脱衣服。亚瑟迈进浴桶，梅林迫不及待地按着他坐下，自己又坐在他身上开始为他擦洗身体。亚瑟合着眼睛让梅林服侍自己，两手扶着梅林的腰慢慢摩挲。  
梅林当然不肯老老实实给亚瑟洗澡，他手向下去套弄亚瑟的分身。  
“……”  
亚瑟睁开双眼，梅林正红着脸看他，手里继续套弄。亚瑟轻轻捏了一下梅林的腰，低头舔弄他胸前的小突起。梅林轻喘着松了手，把毛巾叠成一个小长方块顶在自己头上，亚瑟去扯咬他已经肿胀充血的乳珠，梅林“啊……”地一仰头，小方块“嗵”地掉入水中。  
梅林转身要去摸索，亚瑟收紧了手臂不让，搂着梅林靠上自己的胸膛，自己手摸到梅林的后穴，戳进去一根手指。  
梅林稍微扭了一下腰身，顺从地屈腿。亚瑟转转手指，在梅林体内探索。  
“啊……”梅林整个人突然抖了一下，腿也不自觉张开一些。亚瑟笑着去套弄梅林的分身，另一手时不时按压梅林的敏感点，等梅林耳朵彻底变红，亚瑟又加入了一根手指，指节全部没入梅林的后穴，在里面慢慢转动，又稍稍弯曲，一点一点按压。  
“呜啊……”梅林紧紧闭着双眼，脚趾蜷着，粉白的身体在水里微微抽搐，亚瑟快速套弄着梅林的分身，尾指无意蹭到梅林的会阴。“啊啊啊……“梅林爽得一阵痉挛，后穴里媚肉绞紧亚瑟的手指，高热的内壁烫得亚瑟险些忍不住要了他。  
他刚才又发现了梅林的另一个敏感点，开始去撩拨他的会阴，每次前面套弄下来，亚瑟都用尾指按顶那个地方，梅林经不住这样三个地方的刺激，尖叫着射出白浊……梅林最喜欢亚瑟这样，可是做这个总是要等到晚上，平时只是偶尔弄一弄。梅林扁扁嘴看着亚瑟：“王子，你不玩吗？”  
亚瑟摇头：“我不玩。”梅林疑惑：“可是这样很舒服啊，我就很喜欢，要是你想弄的话，我可以帮你。”亚瑟心里一阵激动，他调整好呼吸，尽量不表现自己的兴奋：“这样只是你舒服，我没有舒服。”  
梅林仔细想一想，确实是这样：“啊……？那我帮你做那个吧，每次你都很舒服。”梅林指的是口交。  
亚瑟还是拒绝：“那样我舒服，但是你不舒服，而且那样也不是最舒服的。”  
梅林含着亚瑟的时候亚瑟是很舒服的，而且总也忍不住要抽插，可是这种时候梅林的整张脸会很酸，尤其是脸颊。  
梅林点点头，真诚地问亚瑟：“我也觉得不太舒服，要是有让两个人都舒服的办法就好了，其实刚刚那样就很好啊，可是你都不愿意让我帮你弄。”  
亚瑟简直是迫不及待的说出来：“怎么没有，当然有让两人都舒服的办法。”  
他看着梅林，牵过梅林的手覆上自己的分身：“我这里，进去你身体里面。”说着手指去戳戳梅林的后穴：“这样我们都会很舒服。”  
梅林睁着眼睛看亚瑟，实际上他没有看亚瑟，他在思考。梅林显然想不明白，平时含着亚瑟的巨物就很辛苦，脸颊会酸痛，现在这个东西要……他直接下意识捂住自己的屁股：“王子……不可能进得去吧……”要是真的进去了自己还不得痛死？  
梅林脸上倒是没有太多惊恐，如果亚瑟说能，就一定能，但是对两个人都会舒服这句话他还是有些怀疑的。  
亚瑟没有隐瞒，他看着梅林，一字一句地告诉他：“一般来说第一次进去的时候你会很痛，以后就好了。”  
“……”  
梅林还在纠着眉毛。他心里在不停挣扎，自己喜欢的方式亚瑟不喜欢，帮亚瑟含着，自己又不太舒服，可是亚瑟已经说了他那个地方进到自己身体里面两个人都会快活……  
亚瑟耐心等待，他看着梅林稍稍低头，眉头皱着，最后抿了抿嘴抬起头看着自己。  
他答应了。  
梅林过去抱着亚瑟的脖子：“那…晚上……试一试……”亚瑟听他声音控制不住颤抖，自己竟在一瞬间有些舍不得他痛。他把梅林抱出浴桶，擦干两人身上的水。本想安抚梅林，谁知他穿上衣服一溜烟跑了：“我去厨房准备晚饭！”  
整个傍晚，梅林不是在洗衣服就是在整理房间，磨磨蹭蹭到很晚也不肯上床睡觉。亚瑟等得渐渐没了耐心：“梅林，你还要挨多久？”梅林“咯噔”一下，把手里最后一件衣服挂好，又走到窗前拉上窗帘，最后慢吞吞地脱衣服。  
……  
他其实很怕，因为亚瑟说了会很痛，但他又说第一次过后就好了……唉……梅林战战兢兢爬上床，僵硬地躺好，自己跟在亚瑟身边七年，也是第一次这么怕他。梅林眼睛直直望着床顶，心里无比紧张，但他知道平时亚瑟就讨厌拖拖拉拉，所以干脆自己主动一点爬到亚瑟身上。  
“……”  
梅林碰到了亚瑟勃起的分身。  
“梅林，我再问你一遍。”  
梅林头枕着亚瑟，握住亚瑟的手，亚瑟挣了一下，反过来握住梅林的手。  
亚瑟的手很热。梅林蹭上去亲一亲亚瑟，亚瑟没有回吻他。  
“试一试……”  
亚瑟翻身将梅林压在自己身下，俯身不住亲吻，右手在前面帮梅林套弄，每一下都蹭过阳根前端的阳筋，梅林渐渐屈起双腿，他想到亚瑟待会要进入自己，后穴不能控制的抽搐了一下。他被亚瑟吻得缺氧，身下传来的快感又在大脑中不断扩散，梅林手去推亚瑟，只换来亚瑟更深入的亲吻，亚瑟没有再折腾梅林，手上重重套弄两下，梅林就抽搐着射在亚瑟手里。  
整个房间充斥着梅林的喘息。  
亚瑟让梅林跪趴着。他中指沾一些梅林的精液，慢慢涂抹在梅林紧闭的浅色入口周围，亚瑟插入中指，像从前那样，在里面转一转，只不过这次要将精液涂在内壁，而以前，是让梅林快活。  
梅林紧张的收缩了一下后穴，他回头，看见亚瑟正埋头为自己扩张。梅林脸红透了，怎么以前亚瑟帮自己弄的时候就没觉得不好意思呢。  
“啪！”亚瑟手掌轻轻扇了一下梅林的屁股，这一下打得梅林腰有点软了，他膝盖支撑不住，整个人要往下坐。“啪！”亚瑟反手又狠狠打了一下。  
“啊……”梅林不耐地扭摆腰臀，感觉到后穴有种不同以往的酸麻正攒在自己腰身之上，他觉得自己很喜欢这种感觉。  
亚瑟抽出手指，上前也跪趴着伏在梅林身上。梅林本来就被亚瑟弄得没有多少力气，现在亚瑟一压上来，梅林就被压趴在床上，亚瑟只好又把他捞起来，箍着梅林的腰，让他的背紧贴自己的胸膛，梅林也靠着自己的一点力气勉强跪趴着。他稍微动一动，感觉到亚瑟的分身已经硬得流水，正抵在自己后穴上。  
梅林绷紧了身体，深深吸气。亚瑟啃咬一番梅林的蝴蝶骨，又向上舔舐梅林的后颈：“待会一定要放松…”梅林被他这样一说，更紧张了，整个人僵直着点头。  
亚瑟看他这个样子，自己用脸蹭蹭梅林的后背，一手慢慢拍抚梅林的后腰。以前，小时候，每次亚瑟发脾气，谁说话也不听。小梅林就抱住亚瑟，用手不停拍抚亚瑟的后背，还用自己肉肉的脸去蹭亚瑟，这招屡试不爽，最后小亚瑟总是会擦擦眼睛，捧着梅林的脸亲一口，又开开心心的出去了。亚瑟感觉到梅林不再僵硬，他轻轻挺胯，巨大的肉棒撑在梅林穴口，上已经涂抹上梅林的精液充当润滑。他看着梅林抓紧被褥的手指泛白，一狠心，将肉棒捅入梅林的身体里。  
“啊啊啊啊——呜！！”一瞬间梅林疼得几乎要晕厥，他痛苦的躬起身体，想要将身体里的异物排出，自己下身好像被活生生撕开一样，根本没有一丝快感，只有不绝的疼痛。梅林爆发出哭声，开始挣扎着要逃走：  
“呜呜呜……不试了不试了……痛啊……！！！”  
亚瑟发狠地死死箍住梅林，梅林瞬间紧绷的身体像是要绞断自己。  
“梅林，放松……”  
梅林继续挣扎，实在太痛了……痛到像是要抽光自己所有的力气，脑海中只有一片钝响。  
“梅林！！！！！”  
亚瑟紧紧皱着眉头，他提高声音，一声一声喊住梅林。  
梅林抽泣着停下挣扎，自己后面非常胀痛，他抓着被褥深深呼吸，亚瑟的分身已经插入梅林的身体，刚才梅林一番挣扎也让亚瑟十分难受。梅林渐渐安静下来，伸手到后面摸一摸两人的连接处，难以置信的回头。  
亚瑟扳着梅林的脸去吻他，两人的脸慢慢蹭在一起，像小时候一样，学不会亲吻，干脆两张肥嘟嘟的脸擦来擦去。亚瑟又继续拍抚梅林后背，帮助他适应身体里这个庞然大物。梅林挨蹭亚瑟的脸，终于破涕为笑：“又不是小时候，你还拿脸来蹭我的，硌死了。”亚瑟实在无语：“你自己说说谁的脸更硌人，小时候你多胖，现在怎么突然瘦了呢，别人会说我对仆人不好。”  
梅林被分散心思，他正要回答，亚瑟突然催动了一下肉棒，再插入的时候刻意碾过他熟悉得不能再熟悉的那一点。梅林整个人颤抖着低下头去，眉头紧紧纠在一块，过一会儿才回头对亚瑟说：“比……比刚才好些……没那么疼了……”话中竟带有邀请之意。  
亚瑟被梅林一句话烧的满脑子都是性事，他的肉棒好像又大了一圈，看在梅林眼里，就像床头的烛火跳进了亚瑟眼中，一瞬间梅林以为亚瑟要吃掉自己。亚瑟不再能思考，他掐着梅林的腰开始抽插。两人都不懂得怎么做，却又被天性引导着彼此探索，少年的身体总是具有诱惑力，更何况是爱人的身体。亚瑟已经完全沉沦在梅林的身体里，他甚至听不见梅林的哭泣和叫喊，只一昧地插干身下之人，而不知什么时候亚瑟已经射出一大股精液，精液随着亚瑟的抽插被挤出体外，流动着在梅林身体上刻下醒目的痕迹……梅林被发疯的亚瑟箍在身下操干，开始几下他还能勉强忍住疼痛，亚瑟抽插蹭过自己那一点也能带来一些快乐，可是很快，仅仅自那一点发出的快感已经完全被疼痛淹没，梅林呜咽着流泪，双腿早已没了力气，全靠亚瑟无意识地箍住自己的腰身才不至于直接被干趴在床上，他死死抓住被褥，眼泪一颗颗砸进床单，亚瑟似乎在梅林身体里越发的兴奋，他发出压抑的呻吟，而梅林实在不能感觉到半分快乐。他只能被动接受亚瑟的冲撞，不绝于耳的“啪啪“声传到梅林耳朵里也只是徒增恐惧。可梅林被干的昏昏沉沉之时他突然觉得，要是这样能让亚瑟快活，那自己其实可以忍受这种痛苦。  
不知过了多久，也不知亚瑟第几次在梅林身体里到达最高峰，他终于停下来，粗声喘气。梅林已经哭哑了嗓子，到后来身上疼的只剩颤抖，腰上被亚瑟弄出一圈淤青，后穴更是一片狼藉。  
亚瑟慢慢抽出自己的分身，看梅林已经红肿的后穴，上面的褶皱被长时间撑开，周围一片粘腻的精液混着两人的汗液。  
梅林完全感觉不到自己的身体了，他就着跪趴的姿势倒在被褥中间，依旧在轻轻抽泣。亚瑟帮梅林盖上被子，叫人把浴桶抬进来，一切安排妥当，亚瑟横抱起梅林，两人一起坐进浴桶里。梅林屁股挨上亚瑟的腿，立刻吃痛地叫一声，亚瑟会意，轻轻把梅林翻过来，让他面对面趴在自己身上。梅林吸吸鼻子，红着眼睛抱住亚瑟的脖子。  
亚瑟要帮梅林把射进他身体的精液清理出来，他怕手指进去又会让梅林恐惧：  
“能忍么，我现在要帮你把身体里的……我的东西……弄出来。”  
梅林头枕在亚瑟肩窝，点点头。亚瑟拍抚着梅林的后背，侧头吻吻梅林的湿发，才开始探入手指导出精液。亚瑟手指进去的时候梅林很明显地抖了一下，接着又听见他吸吸鼻子，亚瑟顿时心疼得不行，又不敢太抱紧梅林，只能不停的安慰他：“…梅林……不哭了。”  
梅林哽咽着点头，他实在忍不住要流泪，那种疼痛太可怕了，可是自己已经下定决心，所以，他扶着亚瑟的肩膀将自己勉强撑起：“……开始的时候我有一点点快乐，但是后来就没有了……”亚瑟心疼地看着梅林，梅林继续说道：“但是如果下次你还要做的话……也……也没关系，我能忍住！……我现在觉得不是特别痛了……”说完又继续趴在亚瑟身上，这个决定让他整个人还在颤抖。  
亚瑟一把将梅林紧紧抱在怀里，梅林吃痛的叫一声，亚瑟又赶紧松开手。梅林补充道：“……不过能不能不要这么频繁……我们可以隔一天做一次，这样我就有时间缓一缓。”  
亚瑟倾身吻住梅林，只是轻柔的触碰：“……以后再做，你就不会这样痛了。我保证。”  
“唉……要变成你的人真是太辛苦了。”梅林点点头，被亚瑟小心翼翼地擦干身体，最后趴着睡在床上。亚瑟躺在他身边，看他精神还好，继续陪他说话：“我的人？从前你不是么？”  
梅林去摸亚瑟柔软的金发：“嗯……从前也是，但现在我就完完全全是你的了，嗯，你也是我的了。”他说着又脸红了。  
亚瑟也是第一次真正尝到梅林的滋味，以前就算是小打小闹了。  
梅林看亚瑟盯着自己不说话，就继续叨叨：“我一身痛死了，也不知道明天会怎样。”就算亚瑟想再做，也不要明天吧，就刚才的样子，亚瑟在梅林身体里射了那么多次，看来他是真的快活，万一明天亚瑟又忍不住……  
亚瑟觉得自己在梅林心里已经变成欲求不满的那类人了，他还是给梅林解释：“这几天我都不会抱你，要等你后面好了，才可以，不然会很麻烦。”  
嗯，亚瑟说不会抱就不会抱，那自己不用担心了。  
“但是可以亲一亲我，你亲我的时候我不痛。”梅林生怕亚瑟也会顾忌这个。亚瑟故意扁嘴摇摇头。  
梅林习惯性的要把腿搭在亚瑟身上，脸马上痛苦地皱成一团。亚瑟吓得赶紧帮他摆正腿：“别乱动，我亲我亲，好了别说话了，闭眼睛，睡觉！”  
“我睡不着……”  
“那就说话。”  
“诶卡梅洛法律规定多少岁才算成年人……？”  
“…………”  
“王子你犯法了……”  
“你还是睡觉吧。”  
“…………可是”  
“闭嘴！！！”  
“噢~”


End file.
